


Lonesome Cowboy stripper

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if this Pesky was stranded on Jo-Ad thanks to an injured wing and has to work as a stripper to earn cash for a way back home?, find out more in the story.





	Lonesome Cowboy stripper

**Possible legal reasons on AO3 have me remove the intro, look on FFN for more details**

* * *

**Jo-Ad/?/?**

The scene showed a City on Jo-Ad, the place was normally filled with the hustle and bustle of people while one person, a female Jo-adian, Ma Munchapper was here to deliver some Bunzel's to a shopkeeper who would pay top dollar for them.

Now normally this would be an average day for Ma when she finished selling the Bunzel's she had on her though unknowing to Ma… this would change thanks to a call that she got this day.

When she answered the call, she was pleasantly surprised when one of her female friends gave her a call.

"Oh hey Samantha, how are things on your end?, I'm surprised that you called me." Ma said while on the other end, Samantha, a humanoid alien, giggles a bit at that.

"Yeah well its has been awhile, a few friends of mine invited me to come to a party and I thought I can invite you to join in on the fun." Samantha said while she smiles on her end of the phone.

"Oh… I don't know, my family may be away for a few days but I still need to make sure things are running smoothly here." Ma said which made Samantha giggle a bit more.

"Oh you, don't worry at best you would lose about 2 hours or so here, come on Ma, when was the last time you went to have fun?" Samantha asked which caused Ma to blush a but she was drawing a blank on the whole fun thing and sighs before she spoke into the phone.

"Alright… you win I'll come, where is this party at?" Ma asked which caused Samantha to chuckle.

"Nice, here is the address… oh and bring cash as well… not for paying for much but well… hehe you'll see when you get here in an hour…" Samantha said which confused Ma a bit before her phone vibrates and she got a message.

When she looks at it, she saw that it was the address to a fancy place but she thought nothing much of it when she went to withdraw some cash for herself to use, she mainly got a lot of singles, 5's, and 10's, all in all she had cash to spend but didn't want to use much unless necessary.

This then resulted in Ma heading to the randevou point but was blushing like mad when she realized that she was heading right towards a strip club of all things… was the address correct?

She then went to the bouncer at the door and asked the bouncer this.

"Excuse me, but is this the right address?, I came here to join a few friends for a party of sorts yet I may have the wrong place." Ma said while the bouncer looks at the phone then back at Ma.

"You are in the right place toots, however there is one rule here that you need to follow to get inside." The Bouncer said which confused Ma.

"What is that?" Ma said while the bouncer points a thumb at a nearby line.

"No cuts… get in line and have ID ready and you can enter." The bouncer said which made Ma sweatdrop when she realized she was holding up a large crowd of people and after apologizing a few times, she moved to get at the back of the line and sighs in relief when she didn't need to wait long, at best at this rate, about 5 minute or so.

When she managed to get inside the club, she went to get a quick drink since it was a bit hot outside in the Jo-Ad air and after getting some water, she worked to try and find her friends after calling her friend Samantha again.

"Hey Samantha, finally in the club but I don't know where to go now." Ma said when she didn't see any of her friends in the main room.

"Oh well just come to the VIP area, we already let the guard to that area know you are coming so just have your ID and you can get through." Samantha said while she sounded a bit happy that Ma was getting close to the party.

This caused Ma to feel a little excited herself before she hung up and went o the VIP area entrance and saw a guard at a large fancy VIP door and when Ma approached, she told the guard who she was while making sure she showed him the ID and in no time, Ma entered the VIP area and she found her friends all gathered in the room and they were various alien humanoids.

Samantha, who looked like some kind of wolf humanoid woman, smiles when she saw Ma.

"Ma, glad you can make it, hope the guard didn't give you trouble." Samantha said while she smiles at Ma.

Ma returned the smiles when she approached Samantha and her friends.

"Thanks, and didn't have many issues with the guards." Ma said while she moved to sit on a nearby chair that had her name on it for some reason, same with everyone elses chairs, guess it was to keep some kind of order in the room.

Samantha chuckles before she walked to her other friends and had them sit in their seats.

"Alright ladies, get ready for the party to begin, we have food, drinks, and other things for now, the entertainment will be here soon so eat up girls, and hope you brought plenty of bills since the entertainment will require it hehe." Samantha said while Ma looked pretty confused though she may have an idea on what the entertainment was and felt a bit hesitant to join in… though she was hungry and the food looked good… wouldn't hurt to enjoy the food part of the party right?

Though as Ma ate some food, she and the others heard music playing and it was more or less for ambiance while the group enjoyed their meals so that time passed by pretty fast thanks to how well everyone enjoyed themselves.

Ma in turn takes some time to talk with her friends friends that they brought and her older friends and was having a good time more or less while time passed to a bit later and a clock was heard going off with simple dings and what not which caused Samantha was smirking when she approached a small stage nearby.

"Alright ladies, that is the signal for us to get ready to really party… I won't keep you long but let me introduce you to Sherrif Pesky Dust and his sexy bod!" Samantha said which caused many to look over towards the stage and as Samantha walked off stage, a nearby door opened to show a Nemunia floating on stage while one of his wings was in some kind of machine thought it had a gun motif on it to help with the look though Ma recognized it as a healing unit somewhat… that would explain why this Pesky couldn't fly well and only was able to hover with one wing.

Pesky here wore a cowboy vest while he had a sheriff badge on his vest, even wore a little cowboy had and some tight speedos which made Ma blush when she saw a massive bulge on Pesky's body.

That caused many women to wolf whistle and a moment later, Pesky starts to dance in the air over the stage while he moved near the edge of the stage while many ladies wolf whistled and cheered for Pesky, more so when he gyrates his pelvis towards the ladies nearest the stage and they nearly tried to reach for him… some did bit he teased the ladie when he moved away at the very last moment which caused them to groan and pout while Pesky moved away to continue dancing before some ladies started to throws some bills at Pesky while Pesky smirks and slowly floats toward the ladies who did the tossing and that resulted in others joining in which made it hard for Pesky to decide who to go to and this resulted in Pesky only giving enough time for some of the ladies to put some bills in the string like sides of his speedo and that caused him to dance to other women who did the same.

Ma looked on with a blush when she really didn't expect things to get this heated this fast and in no time, Pesky had plenty of tips here and there, he even floats around the room to tease everyone when he shook his hips near some ladies and Ma blushed when Pesky floats near her head and twerked his ass at her when he passed by her.

This really caused Ma to blush and Samantha chuckles at that while Samantha tipped 100 Uni- bucks in his speedo which surprised Pesky a little though he did go with the tip and teased Samantha when he grinds up against her body a few times while barely touching her while Ma blushed since she was next to the duo.

This went on for a bit with Pesky floating around and getting bigger and bigger tips with Unibucks until he made around 800 Uni-dollars total thanks to how well stocked most of the women were with Samantha being the main one to tip Pesky with her tipping 500 Uni-dollars which showed she REALLY made money easy.

This caused many to cheer Pesky on while Samantha smirks when she walked towards the stage and Pesky stops his dancing.

"Alright girls, thanks to a special deal I made with Pesky, we can get a more… intense show and while I did wait to see if anyone could out tip me. Seems like that was a failing thing, anyway if anyone here is against sights of sex, please leave the room now." Samantha said while she had a smirk on her wolf like face and many blushed at what they heard… some were not quite sure if Samantha was serious about this then things would get intense in no time.

This caused Ma to blush more and she would have left… however seeing Pesky and his bulge did get her curious and it wasn't like she and her husband didn't do the occasional swinging before but it was more or less talked about and rarely agreed upon… then again she did see her husband with a few women in the past so its not like she couldn't get a few other men in her life to have fun with as long as nothing came out of it so she pretty much stayed in the room like most women did when they wanted to see if Samantha would go through with this and that caused Samantha to smirk when she looks at Pesky.

"Well handsome, looks like we get to have some fun, get rid of the clothing and get ready for one intense fuckathon, don't worry won't do much to strain that other wing of yours." Samantha said while she grins at Pesky who blushed a bit but he went with it when he removed his vest and after setting it nearby, he pulled off his Speedos and every lady in the room blushed and/or had dropped jaws when they saw that Pesky had not only two cocks but they were massive as well… about 12 inches each… honestly that made many women heat up a bit and Ma blushed more when she felt her pussy get a bit wet… though what Samantha did didn't help matters when she starts to strip from her clothing and was nude, she had a thin curvy figure and had D cup breasts, wide hips, and had a powerful looking body, perfect for a femfattale.

A moment later, Samantha went to make out with Pesky to get him worked up before Pesky returned the kiss, hugging Samantha and has his hands pet her body which made her tail wag a bit.

Many blushed when Pesky got hard in no time and his cocks pressed against Samantha's stomach and side while she keeps the kiss up before Pesky pulled his head back and worked his way down to Samantha's breasts and went to lick and suck the nipples on Samantha's breasts and she groans when she felt Pesky's mouth really suck her nipples hard like he was trying to suck breast milk from her though that was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

A moment later, Samantha gently pushed Pesky down more and when his head was in front of her folds, Pesky instantly went to eat her out while making sure that he focused on Samantha's bud which made her groan from the feeling and she used a hand to pet Pesky's head and that really caused him to lick Samantha's bud hard.

"F-Fuck!" Samantha groans out while she felt Pesky's tongue work its way deep in her folds and her juices were lapped up again and again by Pesky when he worked her closer and closer to climax, she gripped his hair tightly when she starts to pant while Pesky held her ass cheeks and many blushed when they watched Pesky eat out Samantha more and more until she gave a small howl when she came hard on Pesky's face which caused him to lap up the juices like some kind of tasty drink, all in all, Pesky gave one hell of a foreplay moment for Samantha while Peskys cocks were iron hard in no time thanks to the actions he used with the wolf like humanoid alien.

Samantha pants for breath and after she takes some time to calm herself, she knelt down in front of Pesky when he went back to his normal floating height and in no time Samantha was sucking his lower cock while she deep throats the dick in no time while she used her hands to stroke Pesky's upper cocks.

Pesky groans from the feeling while he keeps steady in the air, his only good wing was keeping him floating at around a humanoid height level, and thanks to the healing unit on his other wing, he would need to wait for it to fully heal his wing before he could use it, all in all, as long as he didn't move it it wouldn't harm him.

But to get back on track, Pesky groans and moans as Samantha keeps on sucking his cock with a lustful look in her eyes, she keeps this up while Pesky's orgasm was getting closer and closer until he tossed his head back and groans with a tongue hanging out of his mouth and he fired shockingly massive loads from his cocks and the lower one fired right into Samantha's mouth and her eyes widen from the amount that was unloaded into her mouth while a huge load flew over samantha's head and many really blushed when they saw sperm splat onto the ground again and again for 15 to 20 seconds.

Pesky pants for breath when he tapped off and Samantha finished drinking her load with a lustful look in her eyes before she pulled her head off his lower cock and Samantha got on all fours in front of Pesky while many watched as Pesky recovered and moved to have his cocks aimed at Samantha's ass and pussy, and in no time thanks to Samantha's experiences in the past, Pesky was able to push his cock deep into Samantha's holes and in no time was fucking her hard and fast while many blush at the sight when Samantha had a fucked up look on her face while she pants, moans, groans, and begged for Pesky to fuck her harder.

This resulted in Pesky doing as told while he keeps on fucking Samantha harder and faster as time went on while he pants and groans from the feeling of her tight holes, all in all, Pesky wasn't holding back while he fucked Samantha and many women walked around to get a better look at the cocks barraging Samantha's holes, it took a few minutes of various speeds of thrusts before Pesky surprised many when he pushed his cocks balls deep into Samantha and yelled when he came hard inside of her and she howled when her stomach and womb bloats when her insides were blasted with sperm and the duo rides out their orgasms and when they tapped off, Pesky and Samantha pant for breath and Pesky pulled his cocks out of Samantha's pussy and Pesky's loads leak from her holes.

"F-Fuck… well that was money well spent… anyway girls unless you want to try and take a round with Pesky here, I suggest we end things here since the party has gone on long enough." Samantha said which made many woman hesitate in going a round with Pesky when they saw how rough he was… however Ma gulps when she felt really heated now and made a choice on what she would do soon… get Pesky at her place and have plenty of fun.

* * *

**(End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon)**


End file.
